


Halloween Date

by jajebabie



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajebabie/pseuds/jajebabie
Summary: Neil has something planned for their day off





	Halloween Date

Neil woke up early that morning. He wanted to plan out everything for the day. Shaun and him were on their day off and work has been a lot, so, Neil decided to surprise his boyfriend with the perfect date. He smiled. He loved that is was official. He loved that he could call him that, his boyfriend. Right now, Shaun was cuddled up against Neil's chest. Their favourite position. (Well, Neil's actually. He loves to look down at Shaun's resting form. He has to resist the urge to kiss him on the head each time. most of the time he gives in... like this one) Neil pulls him closer, careful not to wake him up and kisses him before eventually getting up. He jumps in the shower quickly. Sometimes he takes so long Shaun is waiting for him to get out, so he doesn't want to take long because he wants to be ready before he gets out. He gets out and dresses in casual wear, not that they were going anywhere fancy anyways. He combs his hair. Since he wasn't one for normal bedhead there wasn't much combing. Now Shaun, sometimes he wakes up with his hair looking all crazy and it takes him a while to tame it. He laughs at the thought.

     He goes to the kitchen quietly after he puts on his shoes and starts making himself coffee. Shaun says he hates the way it tastes and doesn't understand why Neil bothers to drink it almost every morning. Though, Neil always insists he needs it, so Shaun lets him be. (Not without giving him a lecture on how being addicted to coffee is bad for him. The lectures usually end with Neil ignoring him and then surprising him with a kiss while he's talking. Shaun doesn't complain though) He starts to grab the chocolate chips and ingredients for the pancake batter. I mean, if you're trying to give someone the perfect date it must start off with their favourite breakfast. He starts mixing everything together, once its ready he starts to turn on the stove for the pancakes. Behind him he can hear some shuffling. He turns around to find Shaun dressed and sitting at the table. From the looks of it he didn't even bother to brush his hair because most of it was sticking in odd angles. He laughs at him.

     "Good morning, Shaun," He starts to pour the batter onto the pan. Shaun nods before yawing out a good morning.

     "What are you doing?" Neil turns around around and smiles, "Well, making chocolate chip pancakes of course. I just came up with the original thought to making them."

     Shaun raises a questioning eyebrow. Neil goes to ruffle Shaun's hair, with him ducking in the process. He laughed, He knew Shaun wouldn't allow him to touch him sometimes. Even though they have been dating for  about 10 months. Which reminds him he needs to plan something for the anniversary. Be gets pulled out of his thoughts when he smells something burning.

     "Oh no," Neil quickly grabs the handle to the pan and flips it before the stove burns the pancake completely. He turns back to Shaun who looks like he could care less about anything going on around him. He has his head on the table with his eyes shut.

     "I have made some plans for today," Neil states, "So maybe if we get everything done quick, we can head out before noon" Shaun nods, getting up to go brush his hair and get his shoes on. Neil turns back to put the half burnt pancake on a plate and starts pouring a second one on the pan. He walks over to grab a coffee cup and pours himself some. He blows on it before taking a sip. He likes that Shaun hates coffee, it just means way more for him. Shaun comes back with his hair combed and his shoes on, but they weren't tied. Shaun only rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh when he sees Neil drinking coffee.

     "I hate the way it smells," He sits at the table again, "It makes me feel weird." Neil only smiles.

     "Well, I love the way it smells," He takes a sip before continuing, "And I love the way it tastes." 

     "I've noticed" Shaun yawns, "But drinking too much is unhealthy" Neil nods.

     "Yeah, yeah, I know, you've only told me about 5 million times," He looks at Shaun directly in the eyes for about a second until he looks away. Shaun shakes his head.

     "That's no where near how many times I've told you. At least 10," Shaun flashes a small smile. Neils smiles back at him, Shaun wasn't one to be smiling all the time so it made Neil beyond happy to see him smile. 

     He puts the three pancakes on a plate and pours syrup on them, making sure not to put too much. Just the way Shaun likes it. He places the plate in front of Shaun, startling him. 

     "Oh, Thank you," Neil smiles before going back to his drink, "What about you? Aren't you hungry?" Neil shakes his head,

     "No, Im okay," He places his empty cup in the sink and begins washing it, "I'll wait for you to finish."

     After Shaun was done they had cleaned the kitchen and the dishes before grabbing their coats and heading for the door. Neil opens the door and turns to Shaun with his hand out, letting Shaun decide. Shaun grabs his hand and gives him a small smile. Neil kisses his hand, making Shaun blush. They head out the door and out into the cold. It was October after all, and in San Jose it gets cold real quick. They both walk to Neil's car reluctantly letting each others hand. Neil opens the door for Shaun and he thanks him. He walks to his door and gets in. He turns on the car. He begins to drive. The first place he was going to take him was to go pumpkin picking, The hospital was decorating for Halloween and instead of buy a small pumpkin at a store he decided to have fun with Shaun. He then turned on the heat as he saw Shaun starting to shiver. As they drove by they saw all the decorations people had put out for Halloween. This was one of the best parts since Shaun like to look out the window. Since San Jose is a city Neil had to drive out far to get to the place. Even though the drive was long, it was worth going. Shaun looked out onto the barren lands.

     "I didn't know this even existed," he stared out the window as they were parking, watching as children and their parents play and conversate. 

     "Neither did I until i look it up this morning, It's incredible how little people know about this place. It's a good thing too. It won't be so crowded." Shaun only nodded in agreement before Neil shut off the car and they both got out. They walked around in silence for a couple minutes before Shaun decided to wander off to see the goats. Neil let out a small laugh. In San Jose you won't see any goats, so this was an opportunity to take. The goats were actually gentle and allowed both of them to pet them. Shaun put a quarter in the machine to buy some food for the goats. Neil laughed when Shaun made a weird expression at how the goats ate it off his hand. 

     "Oh, wow. This ones good," Neil turned to find a pumpkin. It wasn't small, but it was quite fair in size. "We could take this one." Shaun nodded. Neil picked it up. It was light so they just carried it around. 

     "Look," Shaun turned to a booth that had some empty glass bottles, "Ring toss."

     "Yeah, let's do that," Neil and Shaun walked over to the stand, Neil handing him a dollar for 5 rings. Shaun gets handed the rings.

     "I hope I'm good," Shaun tosses on ring but it hits a bottle and hits the table. This happens a couple times and he starts to get frustrated. Neil snickers at him. 

     "Here, Let me try," Shaun hands him the ring. Neil steps back and tosses it. It almost lands on bottle before it flies off and lands on table. He turns to him.

     "Sorry Shaun," He laughs. He takes his hand and leads him to a small shop nearby. Shaun gives him a confused look but Neil just laughs at him.

     "You look adorable like that," Shaun blushes at him. He tells him to wait there and he walks off, leaving Shaun confuses about the situation. 

     Shaun stands there for a couple more minutes before Neil came back with something in his hands. 

     "I know we can't get a really bunny because of our jobs, so I got you this instead," he revealed a stuffed bunny for him. It was brown small. Shaun's face lit up. He took the small toy and thanked Neil. Neil smiled.

     "You don't have to thank me, I did this for because I wanted to," He hugged Shaun, with his permission of course, and they  both walked out the shop and payed for the pumpkin before heading to the car. They drove back to the apartment and it was just heading noon. 

     They entered the apartment setting the things down and taking off their coats and hanging them. Neil sighed, remembering they were supposed to go out to eat. 

     "Do you wanna head back out to eat or should we just order?" He sits at the table.

     "We should just order. It's too cold... and I don't wanna go back out," 

     Neil smiled, "We should probably start carving those pumpkins. The faster we finish, the faster we get Andrews to stop complaining about decorations." 

     "Yeah," Shaun stares at the pumpkin, "but, I've never carved pumpkins before."

     Neil stares at him in disbelief, "Never? not even as a kid? Man, This was the second best part of Halloween," 

     He shakes his head.

     "Well, I show you," He turns to grab two bowls and places them next his and Shaun's pumpkin.

     "Well, First cut off the top and remove the insides," He starts to cut his and Shaun follows him, "That's why we have the bowls, so we can place them there,"

     "Then, we can draw a face and carve it out," He stands up and walks to the drawer, pulling out two black sharpies. He hands one to Shaun and sits. He starts to draw the generic pumpkin face. The crooked teeth and angry eyes. He smiles, content with his and starts to carve. 

     "Shaun, what did you draw?" Shaun shrugs and turns his around. Neil can't help but laugh at him. "You're so cute, Shaun. You usually draw a scary face or something, but it is your pumpkin." 

     Shaun had drawn a smiley face on his, "I don't know, I like it," 

     "I like it too," Neil takes his pumpkin, "Don't you want to carve it?" 

     Shaun shakes his head.

     "I'll carve it for you, I guess," He starts to carve out his smiley-pumpkin. It literally only took him a couple seconds because of how simple it was.

     "Great, now we'll hand them in when we go to work tomorrow," He places the pumpkins on the counter, places both of their tops back on.

     Shaun goes to the living room and sits om the couch, sliding off his shoes and turning on the T.V.  
Neil, on the other hand started to make hot chocolate. He knew there was alot more time in the day that they would waste, but if he were honest, he doesn't care what they did as long Shaun was happy. He loved to spend time with him. 

     He pours the hot chocolate into both cup and heads into the living room. He places them onto mats that are placed on the small table.

     "I made us some hot chocolate," He grabs a blanket and sits down on the couch next to him, placing the blanket over both of them, "but we should wait until they cool down,"

     Shaun nods, moving closer to Neil, resting on him. This is exactly what Neil wants.


End file.
